memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Memory Alpha - Italian?
Creation Good morning, I'm a "new" Star Trek fan (I'm a fan since more or less one year). Me and some friends of mine are thinking about creating a Memory Alpha in Italian, since there isn't yet. Can you please give me some advices how to do it and if it's possible to link it with http://memory-alpha.org/? Thank you very much. The name will be "Memory Alfa" (http://www.hypertrek.org/index.php/memoryalpha?&ndx=324) the Italian name for the Memory Alpha of TOS episode. :) \\//, Live long and prosper. -- MicioGatta 20:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) (143 years before NX-01) :Hello, and welcome to Memory Alpha! The first step in creating a new language version is to read Memory Alpha: Start a new edition in another language to understand what steps need to be done to start a new version. Second, read Forum: Other MA versions (in particular, (it) Italian version?) for an understanding of some of the past (and present) issues surrounding the creation of a new version. Third, introduce yourself on the "Other MA versions" page, and begin translating the pages listed on the "Start a new editions in another language" page. I can help you set up a temporary structure for doing that. Finally, when everything is completed as outlined (and you have several others able to translate and contribute), the new version will be created by the Wikia staff. It will automatically link to all the other language versions, including the English one, just as all the other language editions do now. Good luck! -- Renegade54 20:56, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you, yes, if you can help me with the temporary structure, I'm rather new to the wiki start world. I'm starting translating the Main Page. --MicioGatta 21:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hello everybody, I'm one of the new admin of Memory Alpha italian version, and I wanna thank you for this great opportunity. Having such a good "showcase" in Italy for Star Trek, may be useful for next coming soon Star Trek XI! We've also some question that are still unclear for us, as "internationalization", we can't link to other language version of MA, and the links in the page are all red. We also notice that the time of the signs is incorrect, as it is two hours early, even setting preferences. By now we've reach about a hundred of articles, and several hundreds of help, policy and servicing pages. Please give us some visibility for calling new members, by intenationalize our italian version, we're sure that someone in the web who doesn't know that we exist, would like to enjoy us. Thank you again. Gifh talk19.10.2008 23:56 (UTC) :The url is correct now, but the interwiki links still aren't working between MA/it and all of the other language versions. That's why they are still red. I'll talk to the folks at Wikia again tomorrow, but it usually takes anywhere from a few days to a few weeks from when the url is correct until the interwiki links start working. Times are displayed in format, so they probably won't ever match your local time zone. -- Renegade54 23:26, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh I see. Sorry, it wasn't an "hurry up", just for answer some doubts of the membership. Thank you again.Gifh talk20.10.2008 01:35 (UTC) :No problem :) I'd like to see them working as well, so that we can fix them on our side, too. -- Renegade54 00:34, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Questions Hello, I'm here again because we've two more question that don't know how to solve. If anyone could help us, we are very grateful! First question: wonder why this page doesn't work, it show zero visit and the number of users doesn't match. Second issue: we've noticed that in English version of MA, you have a namespace named "Portal", we can't figure out how to create it, and its further handle, sorry, but I'm very new in the wiki environment, and some advanced infos are hard to reach. Gifh talk05.03.2009 22:59 (UTC) : Regarding the number of users, it says "There are 1,254,580 registered users on all of Wikia."-- not just your site. I'm not clear on what you mean by "it show zero visit". Our portal discussion started here: Forum:Portals. --Alan 22:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but the italian version doesn't show the same as english. It doesn't say on all wikis. I've also cheched that in your version there isn't any counting of visits since the site was created. If can help here is the text: Dall'installazione del sito sino a questo momento sono state visitate 16.755.092 pagine ed eseguite 937.599 modifiche, pari a una media di 11,73 modifiche per pagina e 17,87 richieste di lettura per ciascuna modifica. (This is english version). Dall'installazione del sito sino a questo momento sono state '''visitate 0' pagine ed eseguite 7.402 modifiche, pari a una media di 4,79 modifiche per pagina e 0,00 richieste di lettura per ciascuna modifica.'' (this is italian version). May you help me to find the position of this text, 'cause I'm unable to search (so may be fixed)? I'll try to read your link to Forum:Portals, thank you very much, and excuse me for my terrible english! Your sincerely Gifh talk 05.03.2009 23:59 (UTC)